Enchanted
by LilMissLibra
Summary: Two-shot, college AU. A chance meeting at a party neither one of them had wanted to attend. Why are they so drawn to each other? Inspired by the song "Enchanted."
1. Chapter 1

This one shot was inspired by the song "Enchanted," by Taylor Swift, as performed by Owl City. I got this idea from a NorIce video on YouTube by RegretableFears. You should really check it out. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!

* * *

Niklas Thomassen sighed, setting down the book he had been attempting to read and glaring coldly at his roommate. Magnus Køhler smiled down at him from his bed.

"Is that a yes?" he asked excitedly.

"No," Niklas said plainly, "I'm not going to some stupid party."

"Aw, come on, Nik! It'll be fun!"

"I said no, Magnus." Niklas went back to reading his book. He and Magnus had been childhood friends, and they even tried dating for a while, but Niklas still felt like Magnus didn't understand him. This was understandable, as Niklas wasn't the type to open up to people, and Magnus was an idiot.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't come with me," Magnus said, interruption his reading _again._

"Give me one good reason why I should," he countered.

"You first." Niklas rolled his eyes and held out his book. Magnus groaned in frustration.

"Ever since you and Natalya broke up, all you've been is sit around reading! I'm worried about you, Nik."

"Oh, so _that's _what this is about." He set his book down again and looked at Magnus. Maybe if he opened up just a little bit, Magnus would leave him alone. "Look, I just realized that I can't relate to anyone well enough to date them. But it's okay, because I've resigned myself to that. It's not like I need anyone to complete me."

"That's only 'cause you made yourself into the school's Ice King. But you don't need to relate to anyone to have a little fun." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Come on, if you come with me, and you really hate it, we can leave, and I'll never ask you again." Niklas's eyebrows rose in surprise. This was quite the promise for Magnus to make. He had always been a big partier, and he was always trying to get his "best buddy" to come along with him. Niklas usually managed to get out of it, unless Magnus's usual wingman Lars was busy.

"Are you sure, because if you break your promise, I swear I will break you," Niklas said darkly.

"Yes, yes, I swear!" Magnus said, holding his hands up. "But that's _only_ if you hate it at the party tonight."

"Fine."

"Great! You'd better get ready then!" Niklas looked down at his light blue jeans and tan sweater.

"I am ready."

"You're not seriously gonna go in that, are you?" Magnus asked, stripping all but his boxers off before walking to his closet to pick out an outfit.

"My clothes weren't part of the deal," Niklas said smoothly, rolling his eyes at Magnus's lack of modesty.

"You should at least do something with your hair." Magnus put on a black pair of jeans and a red button-up.

"What the hell is wrong with my hair?"

"Well," Magnus said, walking over to wear Niklas was sitting, "you always have that one random curl on the side there. And your bangs always cover your pretty eyes." He reached out and pushed a piece of hair back behind Niklas's ear. Niklas slapped his hand away, blushing.

"We can't all have stupid hair that defies gravity," he said, trying not to show how flustered he was. As a couple, they had had great chemistry, but their personalities weren't compatible on that level. Still, every once in a while Magnus liked to remind him of their chemistry, and it annoyed Niklas to no end.

"Just let me see what I can do to fix it," Magnus said, smiling knowingly.

"Fine, but none of those shitty hair products you use." He let his roommate lead him to their mirror. Magnus pulled out a comb and began to gently work the tangles out of the other man's hair. When he finished, he studied the offending bangs carefully. They wouldn't stay out of Niklas's face on their own, and anything he had to hold them back was expressly forbidden. He looked around the room, and his eyes caught on something shining on his desk. He walked over and picked it up. It was a golden cross pin, left in their room by some girl. Magnus couldn't remember which girl it had belonged to, so he had kept it. Out of curiosity, he used it to pin back the clump of hair covering Niklas's left eye.

"You're kidding, right?" Niklas hissed, squinting at his reflection.

"You only said I couldn't use hair products, and that actually looks good on you!" Magnus replied happily. Niklas rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Sometimes it was easier just to let Magnus have his way. It certainly would shut him up, something Niklas was always grateful for.

Magnus was practically bouncing on his toes by the time they got to the frat house, making Niklas roll his eyes for the hundredth time. However, all of his sarcasm left him when they entered the party. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was painfully shy around strangers. He resisted the urge to grab onto Magnus's arm and fought hard to keep his cool exterior.

"Oh, hey! There's Lars over there!" Magnus exclaimed happily.

"Then why did you have to drag me here, idiot?" Niklas growled through gritted teeth, surveying the room. Magnus didn't answer, and Niklas realized that he had already run off.

_He left me behind, _he thought angrily. _I'm going to kill him._ He almost turned to leave, but a group of senior guys entered the house, pushing him further into the throng of people. His eyes flickered around the room nervously, looking for a familiar face. Magnus was tall, so he should have been able to at least see that stupid hair sticking up.

Luckily, Niklas spotted someone else he knew not too far away. He pushed through a group of people to walk over to Kiku Honda. They had recently met in a shared class, but they got along well due to their similar temperments. Kiku turned away from the person he had been talking to when he saw Niklas.

"Niklas, I didn't expect you to be in a place like this," he said, surprised.

"I could say the same about you," Niklas replied, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly into what was almost a smile.

"Well, ah, Heracles is in this fraternity," Kiku admitted blushing furiously. "But I think he may have fallen asleep somewhere."

"That idiot Magnus dragged me here then ditched me at the door for Lars. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, please excuse me. This is Eiríkur Steilsson." The boy turned to Niklas, and he was immediately entranced by his violet eyes and silvery blonde hair. He wore light jeans and a white button-up, making his eyes pop out even more against his pale skin. In one word, he was beautiful.

"Niklas Thomassen," he said quietly, holding out his hand.

"N-nice to meet you," Eiríkur replied just as quietly, looking away as he shook Niklas's hand.

"Oh, I think I see Heracles over there," Kiku said suddenly. "I'll see you later, Niklas." He hurried away, smiling knowingly.

"So, uh, how do you know Kiku?" Niklas said. He wondered at his loss for words; he couldn't remember the last time he didn't have a quick remark. He felt lost in those lovely violet eyes that burned with curiosity underneath a façade of boredom.

"I'm rooming with his cousin," Eiríkur answered.

"Yao?"

"No, Xiao."

"Oh." Niklas shifted awkwardly. He wondered if Eiríkur was dating anyone, but he knew better than to ask outright. If Magnus had been there, he would have. But he wasn't, and Niklas had to chat up this boy on his own. He wondered why he didn't just turn around and walk out the door. Why did he want to talk to this boy he had just met? "Did your roommate drag you here, too?" he blurted out.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The boy examined him closely.

"You don't seem like the type to come to a frat party. Are you even old enough to drink?"

"I'm old enough!" Eiríkur exclaimed, blushing. Niklas was surprised at his sudden outburst, but he found it cute. He accidentally let a smile slip and quickly replaced it with his usual calm exterior. "You're right, though," Eiríkur sighed. "This really isn't my idea of fun. Xiao likes to drag me to parties to either be his wingman or to hook me up with someone."

"Sounds like Magnus," Niklas said, taking note that he was single. For some reason, it made him really happy. He almost felt like they had met before, or they had some strange connection.

"Nik! Hey, there you are!" Magnus called, walking up and throwing an arm around Niklas's shoulders.

"What do you mean 'here _I_ am,' idiot? You're the one who ditched me," Niklas said, shrugging Magnus's arm off.

"Sorry! I thought you were following me," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. Then he finally noticed Eiríkur. "Hey, I know you! What was your name again?"

"Eiríkur Steilsson," the boy replied.

"Oh, that's right! You're that freshman who lives down the hall from us!"

"Freshman, huh? So I was right," Niklas said coolly, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Sh-shut up," he said, glaring at the ground. Niklas smirked at the blush he could see spreading across his face.

"Anyway, do you wanna leave, Nik?" Magnus asked, cutting in. Niklas looked at him and, strangely, for the second time that night, didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit that Magnus had won, but he didn't want to leave either. At least, he didn't want to stop talking to Eiríkur. Magnus smiled cheekily at him. "I'll go get us some drinks," he said. "But none for you, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Eiríkur yelled at him as he walked away. Niklas smiled again. _Cute,_ he thought. "Huh?" _Shit. _He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Why was he getting so flustered? He was normally so calm and controlled, but this kid had him wanting to scoop him up and hug him tightly. On an impulse, he reached out and brushed aside a piece of hair that had fallen in Eiríkur's eyes. He felt a jolt when his fingertips touched the boy's forehead and lingered on his cheek. The boy must have felt it too, because his breath hitched, and he blushed an adorable deep red.

Just then, some drunk pushed past them, breaking the moment. Niklas took a step back, mentally shaking himself. This kid would think him a creep if he came on too strongly.

"So, um, what are you studying?" he asked awkwardly.

"Literature," Eiríkur replied, looking downwards.

"Same as me."

"What year are you, since you think I'm so young?"

"Junior."

"Wait, why are you still living in the dorms?"

"I don't really want to get an apartment with Magnus."

"So are you two…?"

"No. Oh, god, no."

"Good." Eiríkur smiled to himself. Realizing what he said, he quickly added, "I mean, he seems like a douche."

"He is," Niklas agreed, smirking.

The two chatted for a bit longer, until Eiríkur got a text.

"Looks like Xiao's ready to leave," he said disappointedly. Niklas nodded. It was getting late.

"I'll see you later, I guess," he said. Eiríkur gave a quick wave before heading towards the door and out of sight.

Niklas sighed and turned to look for Magnus. Incidentally, he was walking towards him.

"I thought you had gone to get us drinks."

"I got lost," Magnus said, winking. "Ready to leave?" Niklas nodded and followed him out of the party. "Now, I'm not gonna say I told you so, but—" He didn't finish his sentence before Niklas smacked him on the head.

"Where were you?" Xiao asked Eiríkur when they got back to their room.

"Where was I? Where were _you_?" Eiríkur retorted, feeling some déjà vu. "You ditched me almost as soon as we got there!"

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I saw Mei and kinda forgot about you. Anyway, Lili was looking for you, like, the entire time."

"I already told you, Xiao, I'm not interested in Lili Zwingli," he said, choosing to ignore the fact that a girl could make his best friend since high school forget he existed.

"Dude, you are not interested in, like, anyone."

"That's not true!" Eiríkur exclaimed. Suddenly, Niklas's dull, blue eyes filled his mind, and he blushed.

Xiao gasped in surprise as he plopped down on his bed. "So you _do_ like someone! It's finally happening! Little Eirí's grown up and found himself a crush!"

"Shut up! And I told you not to call me that!" Eiríkur was used to getting flustered. He was very hot-headed, and despite how hard he tried to keep cool, it always came out to embarrass him. However, Niklas made him feel flustered in a way that was not entirely unpleasant.

"So, like, who's the lucky girl?" Eiríkur looked away, blushing.

"What if it wasn't a girl?" he asked quietly. Xiao cocked his head.

"Then I'd understand why you're still a virgin," he replied simply.

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Oh, really? Then, like, who was your first?"

"It's…it's none of your business."

"Huh, best friends for four years, and it's none of my business…"

Eiríkur rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, turning on his laptop.

"Anyway, who do you like?" Xiao prodded. Eiríkur ignored him. "Is he someone you met at the party?" No response. "Did you get his number?"

He started. _Shit, I didn't even think about asking…_Then he remembered the look in Niklas's eyes when they had said goodbye. He wanted to see Eiríkur again. At least, he hoped that was what that look meant. _Besides, he lives down the hall. I just have to find out which room…_He logged onto Facebook to find a new friend request. He opened it and failed to suppress a smile when he saw who it was from.

"Niklas Thomassen, the Ice King?" came Xiao's voice from over his shoulder. Eiríkur jumped in surprise. "That's who you like?" he asked again.

"Y-yeah, is there a problem with that?" Eiríkur replied, blushing furiously. Xiao smiled.

"Actually, you two would make a good match." Eiríkur tried to compose himself as he accepted Niklas's friend request. "Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Lover Boy."

Eiríkur grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it at Xiao's head. It hit him square-on, messing up his styled, black hair. Xiao chuckled and threw it back, also landing a hair-messing hit before getting into bed. Eiríkur was about to close his laptop and head to bed when he heard a ping. He had a new message from Niklas.

"I was enchanted to meet you," it said.

Eiríkur squinted at the message. _What does that mean? "Enchanted?" Is that a good thing, or is he just being polite? _For a moment, he considered asking Xiao's opinion, but he quickly reconsidered. The teasing he would earn far outweighed any advice Xiao could give him. He stared at his computer, wondering how he should reply, if he should reply at all. Finally, he decided to be just as vague.

"I was enchanted to meet you, too," he typed.

_Take that however you want,_ he thought as he hit send. He closed down his laptop and stretched. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, quickly swapped them with his jeans, and took off his shirt. Then he turned off the lights and got into bed.

However, he couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about Niklas. That golden pin that held some of his straw-colored hair out of his face. It was so feminine, yet it looked good on him. The way he had worn a sweater and jeans to a frat party like he didn't care what others thought of him. Eiríkur sighed and allowed himself to smile. He had been doing that a lot tonight.

There were a lot of things he was doing that night that he didn't normally do. For instance, when he heard a soft knock at the door about half an hour after he had gotten into bed, he decided to answer it. He opened the door a crack to peek at the late night visitor, and his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Niklas," he whispered, stepping out into the hallway so as not to wake Xiao. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, couldn't sleep," Niklas said, shifting awkwardly and trying to smile. Eiríkur wondered at Xiao's nickname for him: Ice King. He didn't seem so icy right now.

"I couldn't sleep either," he admitted. He blushed when he realized he was in pajamas, while Niklas was still fully dressed. "How did you know which room I was in?"

"Magnus practically shoved me down here." Niklas paused, as if he hadn't meant to say that. Eiríkur suppressed a smile. He was really pretty for a boy.

"Do you wanna go get coffee or something?" Niklas asked hesitantly. "I know a place not too far from here that stays open all night."

"Yeah, sure!" he replied a little too excitedly. He caught himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, let me get dressed quickly."

"Of course." Niklas smirked, looking him up and down. Eiríkur blushed deeper, feeling exposed. But it wasn't entirely unpleasant being under Niklas's gaze.

He quickly retreated into his room. He grabbed the jeans he had been wearing and changed into them. He was about to go back out into the hallway, but Xiao stopped him.

"You might, like, want a shirt and shoes," he said. "Not that Niklas would complain, but I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Oh, right," Eiríkur said. He quickly grabbed a dark blue sweater and threw it on as well as a pair of shoes. He stuffed his wallet and keys into his pocket and left the room. "Sorry," he said to Niklas, his hair partially obstructing his view of the older boy.

"It's okay," Niklas said, smiling slightly.

He reached out and again brushed the hair out of Eiríkur's eyes. His heart raced as Niklas's hand lingered on his cheek for the second time that night. Their eyes met, and they felt a strange connection. Niklas's hand dropped down and instead reached out for Eiríkur's. He took it, feeling electricity where his hand touched Niklas's. He allowed the older boy to lead, thinking the one thing he never thought would cross his mind:

_I'm glad I went to that party._

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Changed the spelling of Norway's name to match the first chapter.**

* * *

Eiríkur Steilsson was fed up. It had been almost three months now since he met Niklas, and still nothing had happened between them. That is, other than that almost date the night they met. He saw him all the time; Niklas liked to come over and join Xiao in teasing him. They made the best and therefore worst tag team, and Eiríkur would sometimes storm out of his own room to find solitude elsewhere.

Nonetheless, he hadn't gotten much alone time with Niklas, and that's what he wanted most. The older boy was completely different around him when there was no one around to see. He became tongue-tied and shy, but that was when Eiríkur really saw him. They could talk for hours about literature, and he found himself looking for short stories and poems just to show Niklas.

Still, he thought they'd be dating by now.

He became so desperate that he actually asked Magnus, Niklas's roommate, for advice. He stopped by their room one day when he knew Niklas was in class. He already regretted his decision somewhere between knocking on the door and Magnus opening it.

"Sorry, kid, Nik's not here," he said.

"I'm here to talk to you, actually." Eiríkur's face burned. He hated asking for advice like this, especially from someone like him. Magnus raised an eyebrow but invited him in anyway.

"You can sit in Nik's chair. He won't mind." They sat opposite each other. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Doesn't he like me?" he asked quietly, wondering when he had gotten this pathetic.

"Oh, he definitely likes you," Magnus replied, a stupid grin spreading across his face. "I don't think I've ever seen him like someone as much as he likes you."

"Then why aren't we…?" Eiríkur stopped himself. Niklas had mentioned that he used to date Magnus. Was it okay to ask him for advice? And how did he ask something like that anyway? He knew he was blushing, and it made him even more embarrassed.

"Why aren't you two dating already?" he smiled knowingly. "That's easy enough. You haven't made the first move yet."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Niklas never makes the first move. You'll have to do that."

"But I never make the first move either."

"Have you ever made _any _move?"

"Yes, I have!"

"Great, then you'll know exactly what to do!" Eiríkur glared at Magnus. The older man sighed. "Look, kid, he's pretty adamant about this. No matter how much he likes someone, he'll wait until they make the first move. It's kind of his test to see if someone is worth dating."

"That's a weird test," Eiríkur grumbled.

"Yeah, but it makes sense in a way. You may not know it, but Nik's actually really shy. That probably has something to do with it."

"How long have you known him?"

"We grew up together. I don't remember _not _knowing him." Eiríkur sighed. Magnus probably knew Niklas best. His advice was most likely valid.

"So how do I…?"

"No, this is your test," Magnus said, smiling cheekily. "I'm not going to give you the answer."

Eiríkur left the room and went back to his own. He wondered again at how he had lived down the hallway from Niklas for several months and hadn't met him until that party. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

"Troubles of the heart, loverboy?" Xiao asked snidely from across the room.

"Shut up."

"You wanna, like, talk about it? I've got some good shoulders to cry on."

"Leave me alone, Xiao."

"Hey," Xiao turned to look at his moody roommate, "you know what? Forget about him. Lilli's been asking about you still. I could, like, hook you up."

"Damn it, Xiao, for the last time, I do not want to date Lilli Zwingli!" Eiríkur could feel his face heat up in anger, but he didn't care. Xiao just looked at him indifferently.

"Then we'll, like, find you another guy. Someone a little less…chilly."

"There's nothing wrong with Niklas!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Maybe there isn't a problem."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't!"

"Yes, there is. Now tell me, or I'll ask Niklas myself."

"Fine! Magnus said I have to make the first move if I want to go out with Niklas."

"Ohh, and your virgin ass doesn't know how to make a move." Xiao raised his eyebrows suggestively, his face lighting up in delight.

"Stop calling me a virgin! I'm not a virgin!"

"I'll stop calling you one when you tell me who you lost it to." Eiríkur looked away silently. Xiao smirked, knowing what that meant. "I could, like, give you advice on how to make a move."

"Yeah, right. What experience do you have? Are you even dating Mei yet?"

"Yeah, well, kind of…"

"Ugh, whatever." Eiríkur rolled over to face the wall. He needed peace and quiet to think, and he wasn't going to get that in his room.

"Look, why don't you just write him a poem or something?" Eiríkur froze. "You have shown him your poems, haven't you?"

"Um, maybe…" All that time spent searching for poems and stories to show Niklas, and he had never thought to show him his own poems.

"Does he even know you write?"

"…No." He forgot that he should tell him. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared to show him his poems. He wasn't sure if he would like them.

"Eirí, Eirí, Eirí," Xiao tsked. "You can't start a relationship based on lies. It's unhealthy."

"It's not a lie; I will tell him."

"Uh huh."

Eiríkur got up and left the room. He had some writing to do.

Niklas Thomassen sat in his favorite reading spot, breathing in the cool, spring air. It was a perfect day out. The sun was shining in a way that told summer was on its way. He allowed himself to smile, since no one was around. He pulled out a book of poems that Eiríkur had recommended to him. He smiled wider, thinking of the younger boy. He thought it was adorable how he was always trying to impress him with literature he found. In return, Niklas was trying to teach him to appreciate coffee. He wrinkled his nose, thinking about the Coca Cola dependency Eiríkur had.

It had been about three months since they met at that party, and Eiríkur still hadn't made a move. Niklas was beginning to wonder if he ever would. Maybe he didn't know how. He was pretty naïve, afterall. "Maybe I should just make a move," Niklas said to himself. But he knew he wouldn't do that.

Everyone he had dated had made the first move eventually. Sometimes he had to be patient, but they would always do it. It was his test, and he was sure Eiríkur would pass it.

Niklas thought on how his last suitor, Natalya, had asked him out. He shivered, remembering how she had walked up to him and adamantly demanded he date her. Looking back, he knew that relationship was going to fail. He had thought they were similar, but they really weren't.

He shook his head and went back to reading his book, but soon his mind wandered back to Eiríkur. His new favorite pastime was finding ways to annoy the boy. He loved the angry blush that would spread across his face and the pout that would settle on his lower lip. It made Niklas want to grab that adorable face and kiss those lovely lips, and that worried him. He couldn't remember the last time he liked someone that much. But then again, he had never had a relationship work out well, so maybe it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Niklas tried to return to reading again, but found he couldn't concentrate. The sun shone in his face, making him sleepy. He lay down in the grass, dropping the book on his face, and breathed in the scent of old pages. He took the golden cross pin that Magnus had given him. Eiríkur had liked it, so he continued to wear it even after the party. Now, it felt strange to have his bangs fall in his eyes. He smiled again and closed his eyes.

He awoke when someone pulled the book off his face. He opened his eyes and saw violet eyes looking down at him.

"I didn't recommend this book, so you could use it as an umbrella," Eiríkur said.

"How did you know I was here?" Niklas asked. He hadn't yet shown him this spot.

"Magnus."

"Ah."

Eiríkur sat on the grass next to him, looking away shyly. Niklas wondered at his sudden shyness, so he sat up and examined the younger boy. When Eiríkur noticed this, his face flushed red. Amused, Niklas scooted closer to him.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked, leaning in to whisper into Eiríkur's ear. The boy jumped, turning a brighter shade of red.

"Um, I just wanted to give you something," he mumbled.

"Oh?"

Eiríkur fumbled with his coat pockets. He pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper, handed it to Niklas, and turned away as he unfolded it. Niklas examined the paper itself: it had a poem written on it and a lot of scribbles all over the page. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and began to read the poem.

_Eyes as blue as the midnight sky_

_Hair as gold as the sun on a midsummer day_

_A cross pin that caught my eye_

_A calculating gaze that gives nothing away_

_A smirk that makes me infinitely mad_

_A smile you think I don't see_

_I'll end this before it gets too bad_

_Niklas Thomassen, will you go out with me?_

_ ~Eiríkur Steilsson_

Niklas looked at Eiríkur. "This is…" He paused, seeing the boy's adorably embarrassed face.

"I, um, write poems," he mumbled, looking at the older boy over his shoulder. "This one's not very good, but I kind of wrote it on short—"

"Yes."

"What?" Eiríkur turned around to look at Niklas. He stared back through his straw colored bangs.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

"Wha-what?"

Eiríkur looked confused, and Niklas laughed happily. He reached out to brush the silvery blonde hair out of his violet eyes. He let his hand linger on the boy's red face, stroking his cheek lightly. Those big, beautiful violet eyes darted around, avoiding his own deep indigo eyes.

"Eiríkur, look at me," Niklas whispered.

He finally complied, and Niklas leaned in closer. He placed a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips and smiled when Eiríkur kissed him back. He pulled back slowly and looked back into his eyes. He smirked at how red the boy's face was.

"You're lucky you're so cute," he said. "No one else would've gone for that cheap pickup."

Eiríkur flushed a deeper red, if that was possible, and pushed Niklas. The older boy laughed lightly. Eiríkur found Niklas's hairpin on the ground and picked it up, reaching out to pin his bangs back.

"You're lucky you're so pretty," he said. "No one else would be willing to deal with how snarky you are."

"Hmm, then I guess we're stuck with each other." Niklas reached out for Eiríkur and pulled him to himself, kissing him again. He felt really, truly happy, and he was never letting go.

The End.

* * *

Please excuse my failed attempt at a poem! Anyway, here's a sequel for you guys, and hopefully this had more of an ending than the last chapter. Please review!


End file.
